Patients and clinicians share and monitor patients' health information by logging into and using a service provided by a clinical application. Typically, a new user should be registered directly with the clinical application to be able to access the clinical application. However, various limitations exist with respect to how a large number of users can be effectively and simultaneously registered with the clinical application.
Cloud computing involves large groups of computing devices that are networked through a communication network such as the Internet so as to allow sharing virtualized computing resources such as servers, networks, data storage space, and software among multiple users. The cloud computing focuses on optimizing the utilization of the shared resources by dynamically allocating and re-allocating the shared resources based on changes in demand. Thus, a system built in a cloud environment can support virtually unlimited number of end users even during peak load periods.
As such, what is needed is to be capable of facilitating federated user provisioning through a cloud-based system. These and other problems exist.